goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Yes, Dear (Episode List)
Production Companies Amigos de Garcia Productions Cherry Tree Entertainment CBS Productions 20th Century Fox Television GoAnimate in Real Life Channel CBS: Columbia Broadcasting Company Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) (2000-2006) 720p (16:9 HDTV) (2005-2006) Distributor 20th Television Season 1 (2000-2001) #Pilot - October 2, 2000 (1AEJ79) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Andrew D. Weyman #You Wanna? - October 9, 2000 (1AEJ06) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Steven Levitan #Father in Law - October 16, 2000 (1AEJ02) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Andrew D. Weyman #Weaning Isn't Everything - October 23, 2000 (1AEJ01) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Douglas Lieblein, Director: Andrew D. Weyman #The Good Couple - October 30, 2000 (1AEJ04) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Richard Correll #Greg's Big Day - November 6, 2000 (1AEJ08) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Richard Correll #Look Who's Not Talking - November 13, 2000 (1AEJ05) Writers: Jane Milmore and Billy Van Zandt, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Jimmy Gets a Job - November 20, 2000 (1AEJ11) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Gail Mancuso #Arm Prins - November 27, 2000 (1AEJ10) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Gail Mancuso #Talk Time - December 4, 2000 (1AEJ12) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Douglas Lieblein, Director: Jeff Meyer #All I Want for Christmas Is My Dead Uncle's Cash (Silent Night, Holy Crap!) - December 18, 2000 (1AEJ07) Writers: Paige Bernhardt and Bobby Bowman, Director: Steven Levitan #Where There's a Will, There's a Waiver - January 8, 2001 (1AEJ09) Writers: Paige Bernhardt and Bobby Bowman, Director: Gail Mancuso #Jimmy's Jimmy - January 29, 2001 (1AEJ13) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Moon Over Kindergarten - February 5, 2001 (1AEJ17) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Douglas Lieblein, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Kiss and Yell - February 12, 2001 (1AEJ14) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Doctor, Doctor - February 19, 2001 (1AEJ16) Writer: Michael Feldman, Director: Mark Cendrowski #The Big Snip - February 26, 2001 (1AEJ18) Writers: Dan Cross and David Hoge, Director: Jeff Meyer #Greg: Don't Leave Home Without Him - March 12, 2001 (1AEJ19) Writers: Paige Bernhardt and Erika Kaestle, Director: Richard Correll #The Daddies Group - March 19, 2001 (1AEJ03) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Mr. Fix It - April 9, 2001 (1AEJ20) Teleplay: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Story: Carol Blankenship, Director: Jay Kleckner #Kim Just Wants to Have Fun - April 16, 2001 (1AEJ15) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Michael Zinberg #No Room to Spare - April 30, 2001 (1AEJ21) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Alex Gutierrez, Director: John Tracy #Worst in Show - May 7, 2001 (1AEJ22) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Alan Kirschenbaum #Jimmy and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Boat - May 14, 2001 (1AEJ23) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Mark Cendrowski Season 2 (2001-2002) #Christine's Journey - September 24, 2001 (2AEJ01) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Alan Kirschenbaum #Who's on First? - October 1, 2001 (2AEJ02) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Guarding Greg - October 8, 2001 (2AEJ04) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Director: Jeff Meyer #Baby Fight Club - October 15, 2001 (2AEJ03) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Director: Mark Cendrowski #The Ticket - October 22, 2001 (2AEJ05) Writer: Peter Noah, Director: John Tracy #Halloween - October 29, 2001 (2AEJ07) Teleplay: Alan Kirschenbaum, Story: Jane Milmore and Billy Van Zandt, Director: Mark Cendrowski #The Good Dad - November 5, 2001 (2AEJ08) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Kentucky Top Hat - November 12, 2001 (2AEJ09) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Andrew Tsao #Guess Who's Not Coming to Dinner? - November 19, 2001 (2AEJ10) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael Pennie, Director: Jeff Meyer #Are We There Yet? - November 26, 2001 (2AEJ11) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: John Tracy #A Complicated Plot - December 17, 2001 (2AEJ13) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Jeff Meyer #One Fish, Two Fish, Dead Fish, Blue Fish - January 7, 2002 (2AEJ06) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: John Tracy #You're Out...of Dreams - January 14, 2002 (2AEJ15) Teleplay: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Story: Neil Lebowitz and Fred Shafferman, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Favorite Son - January 28, 2002 (2AEJ12) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Jay Kleckner #Walk Like a Man - February 4, 2002 (2AEJ14) Writers: Dan Cross and David Hoge, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Greg's New Friend - February 25, 2002 (2AEJ16) Writer: Michael A. Mariano, Director: John Tracy #Room for Improvement - March 4, 2002 (2AEJ17) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael Pennie, Director: John Tracy #Johnny Ampleseed - March 25, 2002 (2AEJ18) Teleplay: Alan Kirschenbaum, Story: Neil Lebowitz and Fred Shafferman, Director: Ken Whittingham #Dances with Couch - April 8, 2002 (2AEJ19) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Greg's Promotion - April 15, 2002 (2AEJ20) Writers: Diane Burroughs and Joey Gutierrez, Director: Mark Cendrowski #The Ring - April 22, 2002 (2AEJ21) Writers: Gregory Thomas Garcia and Alan Kirschenbaum, Director: John Tracy #Jimmy's Got Balls - April 29, 2002 (2AEJ23) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Making Baby - May 6, 2002 (2AEJ22) Teleplay: Bobby Bowman and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Story by: Kristine Carey and Michael Carey, Director: Jeff Meyer #Vegas Vacation - May 13, 2002 (2AEJ24) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski Season 3 (2002-2003) #Spanks, But No Spanks - September 23, 2002 (3AEJ01) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael Pennie, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Nitpicking - September 30, 2002 (3AEJ02) Writer: David Duclon, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Jimmy Saves the Day - October 7, 2002 (3AEJ03) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Sammy's Independence Day - October 14, 2002 (3AEJ04) Writers: Chris Sheridan and Danny Smith, Director: John Tracy #House of the Rising Son - October 21, 2002 (3AEJ05) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Michael A. Marino, Director: John Tracy #Kim's New Nanny - October 28, 2002 (3AEJ06) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Director: Jeff Meyer #Mr. Big Shot - November 4, 2002 (3AEJ07) Writer: Danny Smith, Director: Jeff Meyer #Wife Swapping - November 11, 2002 (3AEJ08) Writer: Chris Sheridan, Director: Ed Weinberger #Trophy Husband - November 18, 2002 (3AEJ09) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael Pennie, Director: Jeff Meyer #Make Every Second Count - November 25, 2002 (3AEJ10) Writers: Linda Videtti Figueiredo and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Mark Cendrowski #We're Having a Baby - December 16, 2002 (3AEJ11) Writers: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Home is Where the Heart Isn't - January 6, 2003 (3AEJ12) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Savitsky's Beach House - January 20, 2003 (3AEJ13) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Director: John Tracy #Space Jam - February 3, 2003 (3AEJ14) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: John Tracy #House of Cards - February 10, 2003 (3AEJ15) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Let's Get Jaggy with It - February 17, 2003 (3AEJ16) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Hustlin' Hughes - February 24, 2003 (3AEJ17) Teleplay: Patrick McCarthy and Erik Shapiro, Story: Douglas Lieblein, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Flirtin' with Disaster - March 10, 2003 (3AEJ18) Writer: Bobby Bowman and Michael A. Mariano, Director: Jay Kleckner #March Madness - March 31, 2003 (3AEJ20) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Danny Smith, Director: Jeff Meyer #Good Squirrel Hunting - April 14, 2003 (3AEJ19) Teleplay: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Story: Michelle Stoker, Director: Jeff Meyer #Jimmy's Dumb - April 28, 2003 (3AEJ21) Writer: Steve Callaghan, Director: Jeff Meyer #When Jimmy Met Greggy - May 5, 2003 (3AEJ22) Writers: Gregory Thomas Garcia and Alan Kirschenbaum, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Savitsky's Tennis Club - May 12, 2003 (3AEJ24) Writer: Chris Sheridan, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Sorority Girl - May 19, 2003 (3AEJ23) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael Pennie, Director: Mark Cendrowski Season 4 (2003-2004) #Natural Born Delinquents - September 22, 2003 (4AEJ01) Writers: Michael Pennie and Danny Smith, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Hooked on Comics - September 29, 2003 (4AEJ02) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Spare Parts - October 6, 2003 (4AEJ03) Writers: Michael Pennie and Chris Sheridan, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Speed Dating - October 13, 2003 (4AEJ04) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Danny Smith, Director: Miguel Higuera #Big Brother in Law - October 20, 2003 (4AEJ05) Writer: Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Director: Alan Kirschenbaum #Dominic's Buddy - October 27, 2003 (4AEJ06) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael A. Mariano, Director: Jeff Meyer #Legoland - November 3, 2003 (4AEJ07) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Director: Mark Cendrowski #The Day of the Dolphin - November 10, 2003 (4AEJ08) Writers: Ralph Greene and Erika Kaestle, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Jimmy and Chuck - November 17, 2003 (4AEJ09) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Mark Cendrowski #A Bunch of Ice Holes - November 24, 2003 (4AEJ10) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Jeff Meyer #Pimpin' Ain't Easy - December 15, 2003 (4AEJ11) Writer: Bobby Bowman, Director: Jay Kleckner #Who Done It? - January 5, 2004 (4AEJ12) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Jeff Meyer #Greg Needs a Friend - January 12, 2004 (4AEJ13) Teleplay: Alan Kirschenbaum, Story: Deweyne Lamar Lee and Angela Yarbrough, Director: Jeff Meyer #Big Jimmy Babysits - February 2, 2004 (4AEJ14) Writer: Bob Smiley, Director: John Tracy #Mama Said Knock You Out - February 9, 2004 (4AEJ15) Writers: Michael A. Mariano and Danny Smith, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Greg and Jimmy's Criminals - February 16, 2004 (4AEJ16) Writers: Patrick McCarthy and Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Jeff Meyer #Dead Aunt, Dead Aunt - February 23, 2004 (4AEJ17) Teleplay: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Story: Lindsey Garcia, Director: John Tracy #The Owner's Suite - March 1, 2004 (4AEJ18) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael Pennie, Director: Jeff Meyer #The Premiere - March 22, 2004 (4AEJ19) Teleplay: Patrick McCarthy and Jamie Rhonheimer, Story: Neil Lebowitz and Fred Shafferman, Director: Jeff Meyer #Kim and Gordon - April 19, 2004 (4AEJ20) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski #A List Before Dying - May 3, 2004 (4AEJ21) Writers: Ralph Greene and Danny Smith, Director: Jeff Meyer #Couples Therapy - May 10, 2004 (4AEJ22) Writer: Christopher Vane, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Living with Savitsky - May 17, 2004 (4AEJ23) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Chris Sheridan, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Shirley Cooks with Love - May 24, 2004 (4AEJ24) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Jeff Meyer Season 5 (2005) #I Wish That I Had Sammy's Girl - February 16, 2005 (5AEJ01) Writer: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Jimmy Has Changed - February 23, 2005 (5AEJ03) Teleplay: Ralph Greene and Michael Pennie, Story: Kimberly Joy Kessler and Michelle Wendt, Director: Jeff Meyer #Headshot - March 2, 2005 (5AEJ02) Writers: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Director: Jeff Meyer #High School Reunion - March 9, 2005 (5AEJ04) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Jeff Meyer #Greg's New Assistant - March 16, 2005 (5AEJ05) Teleplay: Jamie Rhonheimer and Bob Smiley, Story: Deweyne Lamar Lee and Angela Yarbrough, Director: Jeff Meyer #The New Neighbors - March 30, 2005 (5AEJ07) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Jeff Meyer #Tree Hugger - April 6, 2005 (5AEJ08) Writer: Bobby Bowman, Director: Jeff Meyer #A Little Breathing Room - April 13, 2005 (5AEJ09) Writer: Michael Pennie, Director: Jeff Meyer #Senior Olympics - April 20, 2005 (5AEJ12) Writer: Jamie Rhonheimer, Director: Jeff Meyer #Won't Ask, Won't Tell - April 27, 2005 (5AEJ11) Writers: Ralph Greene, Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Jeff Meyer #Broken By the Mold - May 18, 2005 (5AEJ13) Teleplay: Gregory Thomas Garcia, Story: Hunter Covington, Director: Jeff Meyer Season 6 (2005-2006) #The Radford Reshuffle - September 14, 2005 (5AEJ10) Writers: Michael A. Mariano and Bob Smiley, Director: Jay Kleckner #Quitters Never Dance - September 21, 2005 (5AEJ06) Writers: Bobby Bowman and Michael A. Mariano, Director: Jeff Meyer #Greg's a Mooch - September 28, 2005 (6AEJ01) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Dominic's First Date - October 5, 2005 (6AEJ02) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Mark Cendrowski #On Your Marks, Get Set, Mow! - October 12, 2005 (6AEJ03) Writers: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Barbecue - October 19, 2005 (6AEJ04) Writers: Ralph Greene and Michael A. Mariano, Director: Jeff Meyer #Jimmy Sponsors a Vacation - November 2, 2005 (6AEJ05) Writers: Melissa Carter and Bob Smiley, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Jimmy from the Block - November 9, 2005 (6AEJ06) Writer: Eric Zicklin, Director: Jeff Meyer #Baby, Baby Not - November 23, 2005 (6AEJ07) Writer: Bob Stevens, Director: Jeff Meyer #Jimmy the Teacher - December 14, 2005 (6AEJ08) Writers: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Director: Liza Snyder #Marital Aid - January 11, 2006 (6AEJ09) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Mark Cendrowski #Christine the Spy - January 18, 2006 (6AEJ10) Writers: Melissa Carter and Bob Smiley, Director: Miguel Higuera #The Guinness World Record - January 25, 2006 (6AEJ11) Teleplay: Michael A. Mariano, Story: John C. Nelson, Director: Jeff Meyer #The Limo - February 1, 2006 (6AEJ12) Writers: Erika Kaestle and Patrick McCarthy, Director: Jeff Meyer #Should I Bring a Jacket? - February 15, 2006 (6AEJ13) Writer: Eric Zicklin, Director: Mike O'Malley Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on CBS